Retailing is the exchange—sale and purchase—of goods and services between a vendor or merchant and a consumer or customer. Typically, negotiation is absent between the vendor and consumer with respect to the terms of a sale or purchase of a good or service. Retailing characteristically employs a vendor-controlled format whereby the vendor determines which goods or services to offer for sale, when the goods or services will be offered for sale, and the non-negotiable fixed price at which the good or service will be sold.
Discounts are an integral part of retail strategies for many goods and services. Vendors rely upon discounts for a variety of reasons, such as to promote new and existing goods and services and to increase the sales of that particular item or service, or to increase the sales of the merchant's other goods and services. Further, consumers rely upon discounts as a way to reduce their costs.
Discount techniques include providing coupons and rebates to potential customers, but these techniques have several disadvantages, such as a historically small percentage of consumer participation and fraud. Since the participation level is so small, merchants are forced to canvass an area to attract the correct demographic of potential customers for its products or services. Most of the coupons or rebates (or the advertisements containing the coupons or rebates) end up with consumers that do not need or want the goods or services.
Further, fraud is an increasing problem in that coupons may be copied, or rebates may be used to obtain cash back for goods and services that the fraudulent consumer never actually purchased.
Coupons and rebates are typically distributed using direct mail, newspaper print, and magazines and have associated with them a low percentage of users of those actually receiving the coupons. Besides not being environmentally friendly due to paper waste, coupons and rebates may not be cost effective.
Further, advertising and marketing associated with coupons and rebates can be expensive when done through radio or television medium, and extremely ineffective when done through print advertisements. Regardless of the advertising medium however, there is very little reason for the consumer to pass along the advertisement or coupon to others, so that a merchant must advertise or market the discount to each individual.
A vendor offers coupons or rebates in the hopes of securing future sales at full retail prices, repeat sales and ultimately an increase in overall sales. Ultimately, vendors cannot offer goods and services at a discount unless the vendor can ensure a minimum number of sales to justify the discount.
Discounting techniques also include pricing curve group discount models, but traditional pricing curve group discount models confuse consumers and leave them feeling like they did not get the best possible deal.
There is currently no system and methods to mutually satisfy the consumer with a discount and the vendor with a minimum number of sales, while at the same time providing the merchant with expense-free advertising and marketing for the goods or services. There is also no system or methods that utilize the strength of a social network to distribute information about the discounts, and create an incentive for the customer to distribute the information about the discount.
There is also no current system that pays the merchant for the sale of the discounted items sold up front, prior to the merchant having to provide the goods or services to the customer that has paid for those goods or services. The present invention satisfies these needs.